Reunion Trouble 1: Taking Over
Kalim misses his parents and grandparents, who are long gone, but when Fearstrike and all other family members who used to be long gone plans to take over the world, Kalim must stop them! Plot Kalim is shown, sad, as Sunbeam walks by him. Noticing him sad, she walks over to him and ask him what is the matter. "I miss my parents and grandparents." He said. He showed his Family Tree. "Wow! Your family has lots of famous dragons in it, but why does it say your my sister?" Asked Sunbeam. Kalim covered up the picture of Sunbeam. "Ne-ne-never mind that right now!" He said. "Hey! Doesn't the scroll telling the spells you can do a revive the dead spell?" Asked Sunbeam. "Yea it does!" Said Kalim. He casted the Revive The Dead spell and teleport dragon spell, all his parents and grandparents surrounded him. "Hey, it's Kalim! How are you doing?" Asked a familiar person. "Is that you Fearstrike?" Asked Kalim. "IT IS!" He ran over to his great great grandpa, Fearstrike, and hugged him. "We should have a party!" Said Mirabelle, Kalim's Great Great grandma. They all threw a party, and both Kalim and Sunbeam fell asleep when it was almost over. They woke up the next day with Kalim's cave a mess. They looked outside and saw thick, dark clouds. "That can only mean one thing... DARK DRAGONS ARE TRYING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!!!!!" Screamed Sunbeam. "There's only one person who could've done it... Fearstrike!" Said Kalim. "What do you mean? Why don't you think Shadowmal or his Dark Dragon friends done it?" asked Sunbeam. "They all made a promise not to take it over. I said bad things will happen if they break the promise." said Kalim. They both set of to a dark castle. They found the caste and entered. Kalim saw a cage with Fearstrike next to it. Sunbeam squinted her eyes, while Kalim walked closer. "Is that... MOM?!" They both asked. They both stared at each other. "You deal with our mom, I will deal with Fearstrike. Sunbeam used a spell to unlock the cage. "Well that was simple. Hey, mom. Want to help Kalim?" She asked. Her mom nodded. The trio used Light Blast on Fearstrike. He went flying out of his castle. He landed in a very rocky area. Kalim then realized what he has done. "Oh no! I hope he's ok!" He said. He found Fearstrike very injured. Kalim used a healing spell on him. "Why would you take over this world?" Asked Kalim. "It was a tradition that we all failed at. I thought you would be successful, but turns out you don't know it at all." Said Fearstrike. "The world is a place where you are happy and live in perfect harmony. Taking it over will get rid of all the happy things, even for the other evil dragons!" Said Kalim. "Ok, let me tell you a secret. I am an old power dragon. I used to be Dark Magic. I see you are Dark Magic now." He said. "I used to. Now I'm power magic." Kalim said. "Power magic? Ok, let me continue. Whena power dragon is no longer one, he can still cast a few spell from when he was one. I have this "No evil spell that was strangely given to me when I was still a power dragon, and I will cast it. I will make the world perfect." He said. "What? No! That wasn't my point!" Kalim said in shock. "It'll make you happy. I will do this... for you." Fearstrike said, casting the spell. "NOOOOOooooooo..." Kalim is heard shouting out. His voice echoes as a beam of light brightens up everything... Read part two! Reunion Trouble 2: No more?!